


station gossip

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, I just wanted some friendship bonding with Vetra and Kesh, background Kesh/Vorn, spoilers for Drack's loyalty mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: While dropping off supplies for Kesh, Vetra gets in to a surprising talk with her about relationships.





	

Kesh never asked her where Vetra got the materials for the Nexus air filters and Vetra never volunteered an answer, she just dropped them off routinely and went on her way.

 

“I hear you’re dating the Pathfinder.” Kesh said that week when she went to drop them off though.

 

“How did you- Sid.” Vetra sighed, raising a hand to cover her face. Her mandibles still reacted in embarrassment, tucking in a little closer.

 

Kesh chuckled, the deep kind that was both mocking and amused that Krogan seemed to default to. “I think you two make a good match, if that helps.”

 

“Thanks.” Vetra forced herself to lower her hand and while she was still slightly mortified she did appreciate that Kesh thought it was a good relationship. “How many other people has she told?” When Kesh leveled her with a look Vetra groaned. “Everyone she could, hunh?”

 

“She’s just happy.” Kesh waved it off, “It’s nice to see someone on this station that is.” There was a hint of bitterness in Kesh’s voice and without asking Vetra knew that she’d had run ins with Tann yet again.

 

Vetra cleared her throat pointedly to steer the conversation away from that memory, “I met Vorn.” She offered, feeling that if Kesh was going to tease her about a relationship then she could do it back. “He named a flower after you.”

 

“Of all the-” Kesh exhaled loudly, “Sentimental fool.”

 

“That you’re still allowing him to court you…” Vetra’s mandibles flared widely in a Turian grin. “Getting soft Kesh?”

 

“Not as soft as Ryder is.” Kesh retorted, “How do you sleep with her? You could poke holes in her skin if you’re not careful.”

 

Vetra nearly rolled her eyes, something she’d picked up from Ryder, “Humans aren’t that delicate. Ryder can handle herself.”

 

“But you’re doing plenty handling for her?” Kesh’s grin was all teeth, not malicious though Tann would certainly have thought so, just amused.

 

“I think you mean of her if that’s what you’re trying to imply.” Vetra laughed, “And believe me, she likes it.”

 

Kesh snorted, “Here I thought you had modesty, guess you aren’t as rigid as most Turians. Good for you.”

 

“A Krogan complimenting a Turian?” Vetra crossed her arms, lifting her head a little in mock pride, “I’m touched Kesh. Vorn’s bringing out such a sensitive side in you.”

 

Kesh grumbled lightly, something Vetra couldn’t really hear, “Don’t get used to it.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not Sid.” Vetra chuckled, “I won’t go telling the station. But you know.” Vetra tilted her head, “I think he suits you.”

 

Perhaps the strange friendship the two of them had formed was more than Vetra thought because Kesh didn’t retort anything but just nodded her head sharply at Vetra in thanks.

 

Before either of them could say anything else the doors opened and Temperance walked in with Drack at her side.

 

“…I’m just saying.” Temperance looked angry, her hands balled at her side, “Next time I might let you airlock Tann.”

 

“Kid don’t tempt me.” Drack rumbled, shaking his head. He caught sight on Vetra and slapped her on the arm in comradery as he walked past, she barely just didn’t wince at the feeling.

 

“Bad meeting?” Vetra guessed as Temperance got closer, she made a note of the slumped shoulders that usually indicated humans were feeling low.

 

“Tann still won’t hear what we have to say about Spender.” Temperance’s lips curled downwards in a snarl, “Neither will Addison.”

 

Glancing over at Kesh and seeing her watching them with something that could have been almost fond coming from a Krogan, Vetra shrugged and pulled Temperance in to a hug, running her mandibles through Temperance’s hair and delighted to hear Temperance laugh and relax in to the hug.

 

“Now isn’t that sweet.” Drack said loudly, mostly at Kesh.

 

“Let them be.” Kesh replied, “Just get out of my office if you’re going to do that.”

 

Pulling back to drop her arm over Temperance’s shoulder Vetra raised her hand in a goodbye. “Guess we should take this somewhere private then.”

 

“Wait.” Kesh’s voice stopped them. She jabbed a datapad and then reached out for Vetra to take it. “Next time you’re at New Tuchanka give this to Vorn. And tell him to get his foolish head out of the soil.”

 

Vetra took the pad and met Kesh’s eyes, holding them for a brief second before she nodded in understanding. “See you next month Kesh.”

 

Kesh waved her hand towards the door, ushering them out but despite that Vetra made a note to also get Kesh some Krogan drinks along with the rest of the supplies. Maybe they could even sit down and have a talk like the friends they seemed to be.

 

“You look happy.” Temperance noted as they made their way to the tram terminal.

 

From the end of the hallway Vetra could see Sid staring at them and even from the distance she could see her sister grinning, mandibles flared so wide they might actually detach from her. Vetra shook her head, she’d write Sid a note on personal information another day, or not. It wasn’t all bad everyone knowing she was dating the Pathfinder.

 

“Vetra?” Temperance asked when Vetra had been quiet for too long.

 

“Just thinking it’s a good day.” Vetra replied, her talons catching in Temperance’s curls as her hair fell over Temperance’s shoulder.

 

“Be a better day if I didn’t have to deal with bureaucrats.” Temperance huffed, dropping her head on to Vetra’s crest as they sat down in the tram.

 

“It could get better.” Vetra said, putting enough of a flirtatious vibe in her voice that had Temperance glancing up.

 

“I think it already is.” Temperance grinned at Vetra and she dropped her head to press her forehead against Temperance’s.

 

“Think we can make New Tuchanka our next destination?” Vetra asked, remembering the datapad in her hand.

 

Temperance looked down at it curiously but Vetra decided to give Kesh a little privacy and angled it away from view. A favour for her friend.

 

“I could be convinced.” Temperance let it go and Vetra hummed in consideration.

 

“I can be very convincing…” Vetra paused and looked over at the cameras. “You know someone could report our behaviour to Tann. Might give him a headache.”

 

Temperance bit her lip so as not to laugh but failed horribly, falling against Vetra’s side in her laughter and only stopping long enough for a kiss. Vetra carded her talons through Temperance’s hair, marveling at how soft it felt. It was a good day for her, she thought, a good life even.


End file.
